Kingdom Hearts: Crossed Destiny
by crazy-city-child
Summary: Sora mysteriously disappears from Destiny Islands and now its up to Kairi to find him. Meanwhile Ginny Weasley is facing troubles of her own now the one boy she truly loved has dissapeared. Little do they know their paths are about to cross... Crossfic
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: Crossed Destiny**

(**A/N:** If You've Played Kingdom Hearts and Read Harry Potter You don't need to read this. But If you haven't read harry Potter you'll need to. But you don't need to know alot about Harry Potter to read this.)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter or any of the characters.

All rights

Disney

SquareEnix

J.K Rowling

Warner Bro.

* * *

_**Ginny…**_

Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes but she fought against them. He turned back to her shrugged slightly and let go of her hand. Ginny felt her heart break in two as she watched him walk away. She wanted to run after him and beg him not to leave her, but Ginny knew that she couldn't. Ginny sighed and slowly made her way up to the castle.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

As Ginny walked into Hogwarts Castle she couldn't stop all the memories of him come flooding back to her. As she walked threw the many halls and passageways leading to Gryffindor tower she began to remember the Chamber and how he'd rescued her. Then other memories of the DA and the Tri Wizard Tournament passed threw her mind. Every single memory was linked to him.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Ginny climbed threw the portrait hole and stood in the spot where only a few weeks ago they'd had their first kiss. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer, tears began to fall from her eyes. But she knew she could never let him see her like this, she had to be strong for the both of them.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Weeks slowly past and her oldest brothers wedding day finally arrived. Ginny was a brides made, her light gold dress turned out to be a lot nicer then she'd expected. The wedding was supposed to be a happy day, but Ginny knew the happiness wouldn't last long for her because he would be there.

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something are that simple_

After the ceremony he approached her. Ginny did her best to stay strong, but just like she had done when she was eleven, Ginny found her self-unable to say anything. He told her that he was sorry for the pain he was causing her and he wished that he didn't have to leave her behind. He promised her that no matter what happened they'd see one another again. He gave her a small gold chain with a plain pendent on it, and without another word he left her standing there.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

The following morning Ginny awoke to the sound of people leaving. She knew that it was now or never. Ginny pulled back the covers and quickly pulled on her dressing gown and slippers. She raced downstairs and ran outside, she made it just in time. She called out his name, he stopped and turned round, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

She told him she'd wait for him to come back no matter how long she'd have to wait. He didn't say a word but Ginny didn't care, she whispered goodbye and let go of him. He smiled and stepped back a few paces so he was with his two best friends, (whom one happened to be Ginny's brother and the other her best friend.) He mouthed goodbye and the three disappeared leaving Ginny standing there. Ginny felt a smile creep across her face, she knew she'd see him again soon.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

* * *

_**Kairi… **_

Kairi sat alone on a beach carefully making a lucky charm. As she held it up to the sun she couldn't help feeling excited about the adventure she was about to go on with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi couldn't help noticing that her best friends had been acting strangely lately, but that didn't really matter. But the night before they set off on their journey the Heartless, creatures of pure darkness, came to their island and destroyed it. Luckily before Kairi was taken by the darkness she sealed her heart within Sora where it would be kept safe.

_In you and I there's a new land,__  
__Angels in flight.__  
__My sanctuary. My sanctuary, Yeah.__  
__Where fears and lies melt away.__  
__Music will tie.__  
__What's left of me.__  
__What's left of me now.__  
_

Sora, with Kairi's heart inside him, travelled from world to world destroying the Heartless with the mystical weapon known as the Keyblade. He finally found Kairi and found out that she was a Princess of Heart and that the only way to save Kairi was to give up his heart to free her's. After Sora gave up his heart for her Kairi found his Heartless and through her love and friendship brought him back. Kairi gave Sora her lucky charm and made him promise to return it to her no matter what happened. Sora fought against Ansem, who was after the Darkness inside Kingdom Hearts, to save the worlds and Sora and Kairi's other best friend Riku. Ansem was defeated and the three friends were separated again, but before they were separated Sora made a promise to Kairi, that no matter where they were they'd always be together and he'd come back to her…

_I watch you fast asleep,__  
__All I fear means nothing._

Kairi was returned to the completely restored Islands, and there she waited for her two best friends to return. But as time slowly passed by she found that her memories began to fade away and she could no longer remember that boy. One day her heart came in contact with another boy named Roxas and this inturn affected the boy Kairi couldn't remember. She asked what his name was and he replied that it started with an "S". Finally she was able to remember Sora, and when she did she placed a bottle in the ocean with a letter in it for him.

Weeks passed by and when Kairi was standing alone on the beach wondering if waiting was good enough a man approached her. He tried to kidnap her but Kairi ran into a portal that took he to a place called Twilight Town…

_My heart is a battleground_

Kairi made friends in Twilight Town, they told her Sora had been there and that he was coming back, so Kairi decided to stay. But the man showed up again and was successful at kidnapping her this time. But the man that kidnapped her was attacked and another man took Kairi. This new man locked her up, but a girl named Naminé helped her escape and reunited her with her old friend Riku. She fought alongside Riku and was finally reunited with the one person she cared most about, Sora. Kairi fought alongside Sora against the Nobody's (A/N a Nobody is the empty shell that's left behind when a Heartless is created.) When it looked like they had won Naminé appeared again and opened up a porthole for them to return home. Roxas appeared as well and it was all finally revealed that Roxas and Naminé were Kairi and Sora's Nobody's. Kairi and Naminé became one and so did Sora and Roxas. Everything appeared to be going to plan, but just when Kairi stepped through the porthole it closed leaving Sora and Riku behind…

_In you and I there's a new land__  
__Angels in flight.__  
__My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.__  
__Where fears and lies melt away.__  
__Music will tie.__  
__What's left of me.__  
__What's left of me now._

Kairi waited for what felt like forever. Finally she looked up at the sky and saw what looked like two shooting stars fall from the sky and land in the ocean. After a few moments Kairi realised it was Sora and Riku. She called out to them and they swam as quickly as they could towards her. But before Sora could reach Kairi he was knocked over by his two friends Donald and Goofy. They laughed together and Kairi joined them. Sora looked up at her and smiled; he pulled out Kairi's lucky charm and held it out to her.

"We-We're back!"

"You're home!"

* * *

**Yay, my first fanfic! This is only the prologue it'll get better I promise, so please be nice. )**


	2. A New Awakening

Chapter One: A New Awakening.

Kairi found herself slowly falling. It as if she was falling through water, but she could breath. Kairi did a slow roll and found herself standing in the middle of nowhere, she looked round but there was nothing but black. Kairi took a step forward and doves suddenly started flying up from the ground beneath her feet, Kairi shielded her face with her arms. She looked up and saw the birds flown away, so she was definitely not under water, but Kairi was now standing on a large pilar. She looked down and saw on the floor was a large picture of her and next to the picture of herself were three smaller pictures of Sora, Riku and Naminé. Was this the place Sora had told her about when she'd woken him from his nap on the beach two years ago?

_Your journey will begin when you lose something dear._

_It will take strength to go forward, can you do it?_

Kairi looked round franticly, where had that voice come from. It wasn't an evil voice, in fact it sounded kind, but Kairi still feared it. She looked round the pillar, it sounded like she had to simple walk forward. Kairi took a few steps forward.

_You have taken the first steps of your journey,_

_But now you must choose what is most important to you._

Suddenly three weapons appeared floating in front of her. A sword, shield and staff. Kairi went straight to the sword and picked it up.

_The power of the warrior, strength to fight and protect others._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Kairi nodded and the sword disappeared.

_You have gained the power of the warrior, now you must give something in return._

Kairi walked up to the staff and picked it up.

_The power of the Mystic, majestic and wise._

_Is this the power you give up?_

Kairi nodded again and the staff disappeared and was quickly replaced by a Keyblade. This Keyblade was special because it was her's, it was covered in flowers, but the thing Kairi liked the most about it was the Papuo Fruit Key chain on the end. She hoped one day she'd be able to share a Papuo Fruit with a certain spiky haired boy.

Her thoughts about the certain blue eyed boy were interrupted by the voice.

You will face many enemies during your travels, but don't be afraid for you hold the strongest weapon of all.

At that moment a Heartless shadow and a Nobody appeared. Kairi backed away then she looked down at her Keyblade. _"The Heartless have Great Fear of the Keyblade."_ Kairi knew what she had to do, she held the Keyblade tightly then ran forward, and in four direct hits the Heartless and Nobody were defeated. Kairi was pleased with herself; she'd managed to destroy them without getting hurt. But she was too busy being proud of what she'd done that she didn't notice the Darkness creeping across the pillar. Kairi fell into the Darkness, she tried to reach out but there was no one there to help her. She struggled to see and breath, all she wanted to do was get out, then for no reason the Darkness disappeared.

Kairi stood up and looked round, she was on another pillar but this one had a different picture. Instead there was a picture of a girl; of about Kairi's age, wearing a long gold dress similar to Bell's, but the girl had fiery red hair and quite a few freckles. She looked lost, as if she was waiting for someone that she feared would never return. Around the girl were three smaller pictures, one was of a messy jet-black haired boy with glasses, another was of a brown bushy haired girl and the third was of another boy with short red hair similar to that of the girl's. Kairi could also see a Phoenix in the sky above the girl. Kairi felt a lot of sympathy for this girl, she knew what it was like to lose someone and having to wait not knowing if they'd return. But what was worse was Kairi had slowly started to forget the spiky haired boy, and it wasn't until a year later that she got her memories back. She hoped this girl would never forget the person she was waiting for.

There was a flash and a chest appeared. Kairi walked up to it, how was she supposed to open it? She tried to remember what Sora used to do. After a few moments she remembered, he used to tap the chest with his Keyblade. Kairi taped the top of the chest with her Keyblade and it opened, inside was a potion that would be able to cure her injuries.

There was another flash, she looked round and saw a door.

_Be careful,_

_Beyond that door is another world._

_But don't be afraid and don't stop walking…_

Kairi passed through the door and found herself on another pillar. She saw the picture had changed again. This time it was a picture of herself and the red headed girl, their arms were linked and they were both looking up hopefully. Kairi only recognised the girl by her red hair because she no longer wore her gold dress, so she looked very different. Around the two girls were six smaller pictures. Around the picture of Kairi were pictures of Sora, Naminé, and strangely Roxas. Around the red headed girl were pictures of the same messy jet-black haired boy and the same red headed boy. But instead of the bushy haired girl there was a picture of a girl with short blond hair.

Your Destiny will cross with another's, for you will both seek the same thing.

Suddenly two creatures stepped onto the pillar, one was a huge Heartless and the other was a large Nobody. Kairi gripped the Keyblade but she was too afraid to do anything. Then when it felt like she was going to break down from fear something inside her head told her to attack the Nobody's head and the Heartless hand. Kairi ran forward and slashed at the Heartless hand as hard as she could. Then she rand up it's arm and jumped towards the Nobody's head. She slashed at it then jumped down to the ground. Both creatures started to fall Kairi backed away to the side of the pillar, and nearly fell off. The creatures fell causing the pillar to be engulfed in Darkness, and Kairi along with it.

Kairi found herself slowly falling once again. She was so tiered; all she wanted was to be home on Destiny Islands with Riku and offcourse Sora. Then she heard the voice again.

_Remember Kairi,_

Both your journeys will begin when you both loose something dear… 

At that same moment somewhere, worlds away, a young red headed girl woke from a very strange dream.


	3. Dreams and Drawings

**Yay the third Chapter! There's a bit of fluff but I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dreams and Drawings.

Ginny Weasley rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. She'd just woken from a very strange dream. She'd seen a girl about her age slowly falling; the girl had urban hair that grew to just below her shoulders, blue eyes and was wearing a strange short pink dress. Who was this girl?

Ginny had been having very strange dreams for the last few weeks, most of them about a cretin boy who left her to pursue his destiny. It was only when the boy left that she realised how much she truly loved him, and now she feared she'd never be able to tell him how she felt. He'd left to face his destiny, Ginny started to wonder about her destiny. Was she destined to stay here waiting for the boy who may never return?

She pulled back the covers and walked over to here bedroom window; it was a warm night so Ginny opened the windows to let a light breeze blow threw her fiery red hair.

"What is my destiny?" 

The question dominated her mind.

She wanted to help him but he'd never let her, that's when the voices started.

Why won't he let me help? Dose he think I'll get in the way? 

He thinks you're too weak.

_Why didn't he tell me where he's going or what he's doing?_

_That's simple, he doesn't trust you._

_That's not true, he loves me!_

_Has he ever said he loves you?_

_No he never said it, but he showed it other ways._

_A couple of kisses doesn't mean he loves you._

_Maybe I am just kidding myself; he could never truly love me._

_But he told you Voldermort uses people his enemies are close to._

_We were always friends._

_So what, Ron and Hermione are his friends and he let the go with him._

_It's different with them._

_Is it really?_

Ginny shook her head and tried to ignore the voices. Her mind strayed back to her dreams. Every night since he'd left Ginny had been have dreams about him, but tonight was different. Tonight she'd dreamt about that girl.

Who is she? 

_Why am I having dreams about her?_

_Is she even real?_

The questions buzzed around her head. After pondering them for a few minutes Ginny, some strange reason, had this sudden urge to draw. She took out some paper and pulled out her pencils, (which she hadn't used in years), and started to draw. Ginny didn't know what she was drawing, it was almost as if someone else was doing it for her. She had no idea what she was drawing, but she knew she had do draw it.

She continued to draw and after a while she put down the pencils and looked at what she'd drawn. It was a picture an Island with a beach, white sand, crystal blue water and trees everywhere. There were many little tree houses, an islet and a pier. It was the most beautiful beach Ginny had ever seen. She'd never seen this beach before in her life but it felt like there was something important about this beach.

As she looked over the picture she had the urge to draw another picture. So she pulled out another piece of paper and started to draw again, and just like before it felt like someone else was doing it for her and she had no idea what she was drawing.

When she was finally done drawing the second picture she put away her pencils and looked at what she'd done. Ginny had drawn a picture of three friends, two boys and a girl, on the same beach she'd drawn before. The three friends were sitting on a tree that had grown sideways so it was now a perfect place to sit and watch he sunset over the ocean. One of the boys had long silver hair and aqua eyes; he looked older then the other two, about fifteen. The other boy had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and he looked about fourteen. Ginny also notice that the boy was admiring the girl next to him. Ginny looked at the girl carefully, there was something very familiar about her. Then it hit her that this girl was the girl from her dream, only she looked younger in this picture, about fourteen. She had the same blue eyes, the same urban hair only it was a lot shorter. She was also wearing a purple skirt and white tank top instead of a pink dress.

Ginny looked at the picture for what felt like hours, none of this made sense. Ginny had never been a good artist, and yet she'd just draw two beautiful pictures without even knowing what she was doing. Ginny had also had a dream about a girl she'd never met, and now she'd drawn a picture of the girl.

"Ginny, time for breakfast!"

Ginny looked up, she hadn't noticed the sun had risen. She must have been up half the night drawing. Ginny placed the pictures carefully on her desk and put on her dressing gown. She decided to worry about the pictures latter, she hadn't realised how hungry she was and the smell of her mother cooking bacon was making her stomach rumble.

Worlds away on the very same beach Ginny had drawn Kairi opened her eyes and saw she was finally back on the Islands.

Kairi sat up and looked out over the ocean, everything was exactly as she remembered. She yawned, closed her eyes and lay back down again, she was felling as lazy as Sora. Kairi heard someone walk up to her, she opened her eyes and saw the boy with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes smiling down at her, Kairi had always loved his goofy smile. She giggled and his smile widened.

"Now who's the lazy one, Kairi?" He laughed.

Kairi stuck out her tong and sat up.

"I'm nowhere near as lazy as you, Sora." Kairi retorted.

"I'm not lazy, I'm the one that saved you remember." Sora argued then sat down next to her.

"I know, and I'm glad you did." Kairi sighed. "Do you remember a few days before the Islands were destroyed I found you snoozing down here, but you told me a huge black thing swallowed you up?"

"Yeah, you didn't believe me." Said Sora.

"Well, I think I believe you now." Kairi said quietly.

"What?"

"The same thing happened to me." Kairi told him, as soon as she said it a strange expression appeared on Sora's face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking so she just continued telling him what happened. "I had to choose what I'd gain and what I'd give up. A strange voice told me my journey would begin when I lost something dear. And my destiny would cross with another's because we both will seek the same thing."

Sora didn't say anything for a while. "That's…Great!"

"What do you mean, 'Great'?" Kairi demanded.

"It means you're the one going on the journey this time, not me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not lazy at all." Kairi said coolly. "But don't forget my journey begins when I loose something or maybe someone dear to me."

Sora went quiet and just stared at her for a moment. "What did you…?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!" Kairi rambled; she couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud. She turned away from him so he couldn't see her blushing.

It went quiet for quite a while. Neither one of them daring to say anything in case they said something embarrassing. It had been like this ever since Sora and Riku had made it back to the islands. Finally Sora decided to break the silence.

"I guess if you do go on a journey we'll be separated again."

"Yeah, I guess we will." She said sadly.

"Hay, cheer up. Remember what you said before? I'm always with and you're always with me." Said Sora trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi sighed.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever see the islands again." He sighed.

Kairi turned and saw a slight glimmer of sadness in his eyes; Kairi smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But you did make it back." She said quietly.

He looked up and smiled but it faded quickly. "You forgot about me, didn't you?"

Kairi bit her lip; she knew he wouldn't like the truth.

"Yeah, I did," Kairi, admitted. "But I didn't want to."

"How could you forget me even if you didn't want to?" Sora asked.

"I don't know why, you just started to slip away from me, but I could still remember someone being on the islands with me and Riku." Kairi told him. "But one day when I was walking home Selphie asked me to go to the Island with her, I told her I couldn't until I remembered everything about you. She asked me if I was sure you existed, I nodded then I heard a voice in my head and I passed out. I could see a boy falling off a tower, he was calling me Naminé."

"Naminé?"

"Yes, Naminé, my Nobody."

**Flashback.**

"_Namin_é, _what's happening to me?"_

"_Who are you? And that's not my name, I'm Kairi."_

"_Kairi, I know you, you're that girl he likes."_

"_Who? Please a name?"_

"_I'm Roxas."_

"_Ok, Roxas, but can you tell me his name?"_

"_You can't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ok, I guess I can give you a hint, starts with an "S"_

**End Flashback.**

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, I've talked to Roxas."

"What happened after that?" Sora asked, he was starting to get interested.

"Well, I woke up and I looked towards the islands and it suddenly happened…"

"What?"

"I remembered your name." Kairi told him. "I ran down to the shore with Selphie. When I made it to the beach I placed a bottle with my letter in it into the ocean…"

**Flashback.**

"Kairi? What's that?"

"A letter…I wrote it yesterday, it's to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is…I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

"Wow…I hope he gets it."

"He will. Starts with an "S". Right, Sora?"

**End Flashback.**

"…After that everything just started coming back to me." Kairi finished.

"You know, if you'd never sent that letter I probably wouldn't be here." Sora said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Riku found it and handed it to me and said, "It's for you." I read it out loud and the Door to Light opened." Sora explained.

"See, I knew you'd get it." Kairi giggled.

Sora looked out to the ocean. She might've forgotten him but she hadn't truly given up on him. He started to think about what she'd told him before, what did it mean?

"So the voice told you that your journey would begin when you lose something dear. Have any idea what you're going to lose?" Sora asked.

"I think I know what I'm going to lose." Kairi sighed.

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sora demanded.

"Because even though I want to tell you I just can't." Kairi explained.

Sora smiled slightly. "I get it."

"Hey Sora, when you were travelling through the different worlds did you ever meat a red headed princess?" Kairi asked changing the subject.

"Well, there was Arial." Said Sora.

"She's a mermaid, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's not the one." Kairi muttered.

"Why do you need to know about princesses? You are one." Sora laughed.

Kairi glared at him and he shut up straight away.

"When that voice was talking too me I was on top of these huge pillar things and each one had a different picture." Kairi began.

"Each has a picture of a Princess of Heart." Sora finished for her.

"Yeah, the first one was a picture of me with you, Riku and Naminé around me. But the second one was of a red headed girl, she's not a Princess of Heart but I think she must be powerful, because why else would she have her own mural?" Said Kairi. "So I was hoping you might know who she is."

"Sorry Kairi, I can't help you there." Sora replied. "I wish I could."

Kairi looked out over the ocean again.

"It's ok Sora." She said smiling. "I get the feeling that my destiny is going to cross with hers' soon. So I guess I'll eventually find out who she is."

"Sure you will." Sora said hopefully.

"Come on!" Sora said standing up and offering her his hand. "We better find Riku so he doesn't think we're off sharing a Paopu fruit or something. You know how he jumps to conclusions."

Kairi giggled and took his hand. "That's Riku for you."

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of moving slowly, but it'll get moving in the next chapter. Hope you liked it ;)**


	4. Separated

Chapter Three:

Separated.

Ginny slowly placed her pencil on the desk and looked carefully at the picture she'd just completed. It had been roughly two week since she'd woken from the dream about the urban haired girl, and ever since then she'd been having dreams about the same girl then drawing strange pictures. The picture she'd just completed was of the urban haired girl, the girl was trying desperately to hold onto the spiky haired boy's hand but they were being pulled away from one another. Just looking at the picture made Ginny feel sorry for the urban haired girl because she, like Ginny, had been separated from the one she loves. Every drawing Ginny had done was apart of a story, but she wasn't sure if the story was real or not.

"Ginny, come downstairs!" Her mother called in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Great, Fleur's at it again!" Ginny thought angrily.

She carefully placed her newest picture in her desk draw and quickly went downstairs.

A week passed and Ginny's fears had greatly increased. Not only had she not received any mail from that boy whom she loved with all her heart, but she hadn't received any mail from her brother and best friend who had gone with him. The only thing that stopped her worrying about them was her curiosity about the dreams and drawings of that urban haired girl. The more she drew the more the story behind them seemed to intensify. Ginny got the feeling as time passed by that one day soon she might meet the urban haired girl.

Kairi climbed out of her boat and up onto the Island's pier. She looked round and saw him standing ankle deep in the ocean not to far away. Kairi quickly walked along the beach towards him.

"Sora!" She called.

He looked round and smiled vaguely.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked joining him.

He just shrugged and continued staring out to the horizon.

Two days ago a letter from the King had washed up on the islands. Kairi found it and took it straight to Sora and Riku, seeing as it would most likely be for them. They read the letter together, according to the King something wasn't right with the worlds and he would require Riku's understanding of the Darkness to find out what was going on. The King said he'd come and collect Riku from the island, and would come back if he needed Sora and Kairi. Riku left that afternoon with the King on the Gummi Ship. Since they'd left Sora had been very quiet.

"It's ok to be sad, Sora, I miss him too." Kairi told him, gently taking his hand to try and cheer him up.

"I know," Sora sighed. "But we were finally back together again, and now were being split up again."

Kairi's breath caught in her throat, she'd completely forgotten about the dream she'd had about her journey. "Don't worry, we'll see him again. And we'll all be together again. Riku…you and me."

"You swear?" Sora asked suddenly and looked at her.

"What?" This question surprised her.

"Do you swear that no matter what happens you and I will be together again?" Sora asked.

Kairi felt a smile creep across her face. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I swear that no matter what happens to us we'll be together again," said Kairi.

"Say it again." Sora said smiling for once.

"I swear that no matter what happens to us we'll be together again!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sora started to laugh, he laughed so hard that he fell back into the water pulling Kairi with him. "Wow!" Kairi squealed as she landed on top of Sora. "You've gotten way to strong, Sora."

"Sorry." Sora said sheepishly. Kairi noticed his face drop slightly; she wanted to make him feel better, but how? Kairi suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up slightly. And in a quick movement Kairi kissed him on the cheek and sprinted off. Sora sat in the water for a few minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked round and saw Kairi had made it to the beach and was giggling uncontrollably.

"Right." He said getting up and slowly making his way towards her.

"Sora, what are you going to do?" Kairi asked when she saw the evil gleam in his eyes.

"I guess you'll find out when I catch you." Sora told her.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear and she sprinted off along the beach. For a moment it seemed like she had left Sora behind but suddenly to her horror she realised he was catching up to her. She sprinted under the bridge that connected the islet to the island. Kairi made a sharp right turn and hoped she'd be able to confuse Sora by doubling back on him, but it didn't work. He was only a meter away from her now. Kairi was so worried about Sora the she didn't look where she was going and tripped over a log, Sora in turn tripped over Kairi and they both landed in the sand.

"Ow!" Kairi groaned rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked.

"I think so." Kairi answered.

"Good."

Kairi was about to get up when Sora jumped on her pinning her to the ground.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi demanded.

"Pay back." He told her smiling widely.

"For what? Kissing you?" Kairi asked.

"Exactly." Sora replied.

Kairi was a little confused by this, but then she noticed who close their faces were, and that the space between them was getting smaller. Kairi couldn't believe it he was going to kiss her, Sora was going to kiss her. But just when their lips were about to touch the sound of a large explosion reached their ears. The gap grew again and Sora rolled off her. Kairi's head was screaming 'NO!' They were so close.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

Kairi had completely forgotten about the explosion that had interrupted what would have been the perfect kiss. "I don't know." She said quietly and sat up.

Kairi looked up and saw that it was growing dark, that wasn't right it was the middle of the day. Then she noticed something very odd about the entrance to the Secret Place, a small cave where Kairi and Sora used to play when they were younger, the entrance had changed. Usually to get into the Secret Place you just had to crawl threw a small opening, but now there was a huge door in front of the entrance.

"Sora, look!" Kairi said pointing towards the Secret Place.

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. "Huh?" He looked at the Keyblade.

"Didn't you call it?" Kairi asked.

"No…" Sora trailed off. "Kairi, get out of here."

"No, I'm not going any where!" She told him firmly.

"Kairi, you have to get back to the main land, it's safe there." Sora told her then sprinted towards the secret place.

Kairi tried to follow him but a huge invisible barrier stopped her. She felt her heart breaking, she was so scared.

"Sora!" She screamed.

It grew darker. What was happening? Were the islands going to disappear again?

"Sora!"

Everything went silent…

Suddenly there was another huge explosion of noise. It grew light again and the barrier disappeared. Kairi looked up at the Secret Place and saw that the entrance had changed back to normal. That couldn't be good.

"Sora!"

She ran to the Secret Place and carefully squeezed threw the entrance. She quickly made her way down the small passage to the actual Secret Place. Her fear doubled, as she grew closer to it. When Kairi finally made it into the small chamber that was the Secret Place she could see all the drawings that Sora and Riku had done when they were younger. But to Kairi's horror Sora himself was nowhere to be found.

"SORA!" She screamed at the top of her voice, she fell to her knees and burst into tears. She cried until her she was too exhausted to cry any more. Kairi looked round and saw the small picture she and Sora had drawn of each other all those years ago. She crawled over to it and saw the Paopu fruits they'd drawn underneath the portraits to show that they both wanted to be together forever. Kairi touched the picture of Sora and felt a small tear run down her face. Then something caught Kairi's attention, on the ground underneath the pictures was a small crown shaped pendent on a chain. Kairi picked it up and held it tight, it was his.

"Sora," she whispered. "I lost something dear, and it was exactly what I thought it would be, I lost you. But I swore we'd be together again, so I'm going to find you."

Suddenly Kairi got the feeling she wasn't alone. She whirled round and saw a boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes was standing behind her. But the thing that stood out the most about this boy was the fact he looked exactly like Sora.

"Roxas?" Kairi said in disbelief.

"Kairi." He said quietly.

She had no idea why, but Kairi suddenly jumped up and hugged him. She barely even knew Roxas but she needed comfort. Roxas hugged her back.

"It's going to be ok." He told her quietly.


	5. Disappear

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the wait I've had had alot of homework and studying for tests. Anyway the story is getting a little confusing so heres what's happened so far... Kairi is told she has to go on a journy with someone and Ginny keeps having dreams about an auburn haired girl, Ginny also keeps drawing the auburn haired girl. Meanwhile King Mickey has noticed something is going wrong with the worlds and he needs Riku's help to figure out what's going on. (Don't worry Riku is comeing back). Sora and Kairi miss him. Sora disappears from the island and Kairi goes into the secret place to find him, instead she finds Sora's necklace and...Roxas...**

**Now, It's time to catch up with Ginny! And Don't worry everything will start to make sence in the next chapter...I hope...**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Disappear:

"HARRY!"

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed screaming. She was covered in a cold sweat, her head was pounding, she felt like she was going to pass out. Ginny had never had a nightmare like this; it was so scary and so real. The dream kept switching between the auburn haired girl and Harry, the boy she'd been waiting and hope would return from his quest to defeat Voldermort. Ginny wasn't sure what had happened in the nightmare, but she knew for a fact that something terrible had happened to the auburn haired girl and the love of her life, Harry.

Suddenly her mother, father, her oldest brother and her now sister in law came bursting into her room.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Her mother asked pulling Ginny into a bone-crushing hug.

"Did you have another dream about him?" Her father asked.

Ginny nodded.

"What did you see?" Her brother asked.

"I can't remember, Bill." Ginny murmured as her mother released her from the hug. Bill's wife, Ginny's sister in law, huffed slightly, Ginny glared at her. Ginny had never like Fleur, and it was at times like this that Ginny truly hated her.

"I can't remember what I saw but something bad happened." Ginny told them shakily.

Her parents looked at one another, worry present in there eyes. "But, why are my dreams important?" She asked.

"No reason." Her mother answered rather too quickly.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Ginny was starting to get curios.

"No." Her father said quickly.

Ginny looked at them suspiciously.

"Um…are you ok now, Ginny?" Bill asked

"Yeah…I'm ok." Ginny said quietly.

"Good, now I suggest we all try to get some sleep." Her mother said getting up and ushering everyone out of Ginny's room. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Night."

The door closed and straightaway Ginny heard her mother whispering angrily at her father and Bill. Ginny was very curious, why did they care so much about what Ginny had seen in her nightmare? She pondered the question for a while and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to a loud wail from downstairs.

"Oh, that can't be good." Ginny murmured. She quickly pulled back her covers, brushed her fiery red hair out of her eyes and headed downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked when she walked into the kitchen.

Her mother was in tears and her father had a very strange exasperation on his face. Ginny suddenly realised that there were two other people standing quietly at the end of the kitchen.

"Ron? Hermione?" she said in disbelief.

"Hey Ginny." Ron said trying to sound happy.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her closest brother and started to cry.

"I thought you were never going to come home!" She cried.

"Well, we just whish we could have come home under better circumstances." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Ginny let go of Ron and looked at her best friend.

"Harry's…. Harry's…." Hermione rambled before bursting into tears.

"Harry's what?" Ginny asked hysterically.

"He's…gone missing…" Ron told her quietly.

Ginny felt her heart break. "No." She said quietly.

"We can't remember what happened. There was a large explosion a flash of light and he was gone." Hermione told her.

Ginny bit her lip and ran up to her room.

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She did this until her throat was sore. Ginny walked over at her desk, she quickly opened one of the draws and pulled out the pictures she'd been drawing. Ginny lined them up in order and tried to figure out what they meant. Finally after what felt like hours everything finally made sense. Ginny picked up a clear picture of the urban haired girl and looked at it carefully.

"Your real." Ginny said quietly. "Your real and the same thing's happening to you."

There was a loud knock on her door.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Ginny didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sure Harry will turn up soon…. He has too." The last part seemed to be more Ron thinking to himself. "We're all really worried about him and you, please come down, Mum's in a fit." He stopped; Ron never really was good at trying to get Ginny to talk, she decided to just sit there not making a sound. "Mum said dinner would be ready in half an hour." She heard him walk downstairs.

Ginny looked at her clock it was already 5:30. Had she been in her room all day crying and looking at these pictures? It didn't seem right; it only felt like a few minutes ago it had been 12 noon. Ginny looked out her window and watched the sun slowly set. Something big was going on. Harry disappearing, time speeding up, these pictures, the dreams about the urban haired girl. They were all connected but Ginny wasn't sure how.

Time seemed to pass normally for a while. Ginny didn't go downstairs for dinner, she felt too depressed to do anything except sit in her room drawing. It was strange, once Ginny had figured out time was speeding up she suddenly felt the urge to draw again. She finished her latest drawing; this one was different from the others. It was a picture of a huge mural; once again the auburn haired girl was in the picture but what surprised Ginny was the auburn haired girl's arms were linked with another girls. She couldn't believe it, the other girl in the picture was Ginny. Around the two girls were six small pictures. Around the auburn haired girl was a picture of the spiky haired boy, a blond girl that looked a lot like the auburn haired girl, and another blond boy that looked like the spiky hair boy. The three pictures around Ginny were of Harry, Ron and a girl with short blond hair; Ginny had never seen her before. Suddenly Ginny noticed that the blond girl looked an awful lot like her.

Ginny was so caught up in the drawing she hadn't noticed how dark it had become. There was a loud thunder like bang. Ginny looked out the window and saw a large storm. But this wasn't any ordinary storm; it was a huge round ball of clouds that seemed to be oozing darkness. Ginny felt fear run through her veins, but something inside her told Ginny to go investigate. She quickly put the picture she'd just drawn in her pocket, grabbed her jacket and ran outside. She ran to a spot where she was exactly under the huge round ball like storm. Maybe this was what took Harry? If it was it could take Ginny and they'd be together again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny saw little black creatures with bright yellow eyes quickly moving towards her. Ginny pulled out her wand and started casting curses and jinxes at them, but nothing worked. The creatures jumped on her and pulled her to the ground. The ground seemed to turn to quick sand and begun to swallow Ginny. She was falling into darkness, and there was no way out of it.

"GINNY!" Someone yelled.

Ginny looked up just in time to see Ron being attacked by the creatures. She tried to call out his name but the darkness swallowed her before she could. Ginny couldn't see, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. Everything seemed to be leaving her, all her feelings and memories. But just before Ginny finally gave into the darkness she heard a voice.

_"Come on Ginny, I know you're stronger then this."_

Ginny knew that voice it was his voice.

"HARRY!" Ginny called out.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and Ginny was able to breath again. She had no idea where she was; the only thing she did know was she was now lying on a cold, dirty, stone floor.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I promis I'll get back to Kairi and Roxas in the next chapter. Untill then please Read and Review!**

**Luv C-C-C **_(Crazy-City-Child)_


	6. A New Meeting

**Yay! A new chapter finally! Sorry it's taken so long but I've been kind of caught up in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Anyway, I hope you like that chapter and I hope it clears one or two things up.**

* * *

A New Meeting.

Kairi continued to hug Roxas. She had no idea why she was hugging him, but for some reason she felt safe. Maybe she felt safe because she always felt safe with Sora; Roxas is Sora's Nobody so Roxas is Sora, only Roxas doesn't have a heart. That's what Nobody's are beings without feelings or emotions because they have no heart.

Kairi sighed and stepped away from Roxas.

"Roxas, where did you come from?" Kairi asked straight away.

"I have no idea." Roxas answered. "One minute I'm Sora, the next there was a flash and I woke up on the ground as, well, me."

"What's going on? First I loose Sora and now you show up!" Kairi said loudly, she quickly turned back to Roxas. "Not that you being here is a bad thing." She added sheepishly.

Roxas smiled slightly. "What's going on?" he repeated.

_"I think I know."_

Kairi placed a hand over her mouth. She had just spoken but it wasn't her voice, in fact for that moment Kairi had lost all control of her voice and mouth.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't…I mean I did but it wasn't me…" Kairi rambled.

_"No, it was me."_

Kairi put her other hand over her mouth, it happened again.

"Kairi, are you ok?"

Kairi took her hand away from her mouth she knew who it was. "Naminé?"

_"That's right."_

"That's just creepy." Said Roxas.

_"I'm sorry, this is the only way I can talk to you."_ Naminé apologized.

"Isn't there another way for you to talk to us?" Kairi asked, she really didn't like not being able to control her mouth.

_"Well, there one another way…"_ Naminé said quietly.

"Ok great, lets do that."

_"Kairi I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on releasing me."_ This time Naminé's voice was inside Kairi's head.

"What?" Kairi asked in alarm.

_"It'll be ok Kairi, just close you eyes and concentrate really hard and I'll do the rest."_ Naminé told her.

"Ok…" Kairi said quietly, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

For a moment it felt like nothing was happening, Kairi started to feel stupid. She was about to open her eyes when it happened. A strange sensation swept through Kairi's body; it felt like something was leaving her body, her heart. Kairi felt dizzy and fell to the ground. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and saw Naminé smiling at her.

"We did it?" Kairi asked as Naminé helped her up.

"Yes, we did." Naminé said brightly

"This is impossible." Roxas murmured.

"Roxas, you of all people should know that anything's possible." Said Naminé.

"Naminé, you said you know what's happening…so what's going on?" Kairi asked getting a little impatient.

"Ok I'll try and explain this, Kairi, you know how the voice in the dream told you that you would lose something dear to you?" Kairi nodded. "Well, I think when Sora entered the cave he realised that he was the thing you were going to lose. So he didn't fight whatever took him, instead he realised Roxas to…I guess…help you." Naminé explained. "Does it make sense?"

Kairi nodded slightly then looked up at Roxas. "So you can't remember anything?"

"I'm sorry, Kairi." He replied quietly.

Kairi looked down at Sora's crown pendant, she took a deep breath then put it around her neck. It was her way of keeping Sora close. "What are we going to do now?" She asked no one in particular.

"That's simple." Roxas said sounding cheery for once. "We go find Sora."

Kairi looked up at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, remember the dream? _"Your journey will begin when you loose something dear."_ You've lost Sora; he's the most important thing in the world to you. So, it's time for you're journey to begin, and we're going to help you."

Kairi looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're with you to the end." Said Roxas. "It's not like we have a choice anyway." He added quietly, Naminé punched him hard. It was the first time she'd ever shown her angry side to Roxas and it scared him a little.

Kairi took a few quick steps forward and hugged Naminé. "Thankyou." She whispered.

At that moment there was a loud bang, the trio looked round and saw a young girl with fiery red hair lying on the ground where Kairi had been standing moments before. Kairi kneeled down next to the girl and rolled her over. For some reason this girl looked very familiar.

"Where did she come from?" Roxas asked.

"Can you here me?" Kairi asked her.

"Ha…rry…" the girl moaned.

"I think she's coming too." Kairi told them. "Roxas, go get some water." She tossed him an empty bottle.

"Where from?" Roxas asked.

"The waterfall, hurry up." Kairi replied.

Roxas quickly left, Naminé kneeled down next to Kairi and looked at the girl.

"Harry…" The girl murmured again.

"What's your name?"

The girl opened her eyes slightly and looked at Kairi and Naminé. "Gi…Gin…" she stuttered, but her eyes closed again and she fell silent.

"Ok, she's out." Kairi told Naminé.

"I got some water." Roxas said returning a few moments latter.

"Great." Kairi quickly took the bottle of water from him. She poured some of the clear water into her hand and splashed it onto the girls face. The girl's eyes suddenly flew open and she looked around in shock.

"What's going…where am I…?" The girl asked sitting up suddenly.

"It's ok, calm down, you're safe." Kairi told, the girl took a few deep breaths. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She told them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kairi," Kairi introduced herself. "And this is Roxas and Naminé."

Ginny nodded and smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared. "Where am I? How'd I get here? What happened to my home? Where is he?" She asked in one breath.

"You're in Destiny Islands." Naminé told her.

"How did I get here?" Ginny asked again.

"What do you remember before you woke up?"

"I was in my room when I saw this huge black storm…. I went outside and these little black things with bright yellow eyes attacked me…. They pulled me to the ground, I started to fall into Darkness then I heard his voice and the next thing I know I'm here." Ginny explained, she looked at them.

"Ginny…um…I'm not sure how to say this…" Kairi said quietly. "I think your home's been…destroyed."

"What?" Ginny asked loudly.

"Those little black things that attacked you, they're called Heartless. They collect Hearts by destroying worlds. So, if they showed up in your world then I don't think there's much chance that it still exists." Kairi told solemnly.

"No." Ginny said quietly as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. "Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, Ha…" She trailed of and started to cry.

"Ginny, it'll be ok." Naminé told her. "There still a chance that someone else made it out of your world before it was destroyed."

Ginny stopped crying and looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Of course." Kairi said cheerfully.

Ginny looked at Kairi, her hopeful look disappeared and was replaced by a serious one.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked touching her face with her left hand.

"It's you." Ginny said quietly.

"Huh?"

Ginny pulled out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket and handed it to Kairi. "Look." Ginny told her

Kairi took the paper and unfolded it, her jaw dropped.

"This…is…"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy ending but the chapter would've been really long if I had've kept going. Hoped you liked it and I'd be very happy if you left me a review!**

**Luv C-C-C**


	7. New Friends

**Yes! Another chapter and this one didn't take me a month to write! This chapter is a bit of a slow one but I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

New Friends:

Ginny handed Kairi the folded piece of paper, Kairi opened it and looked at the picture of the mural inside. Her jaw dropped.

"This…is…" She stuttered.

"…So, you've seen this before?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have. But how did you…" Kairi trailed she looked at the picture carefully; it was a picture of the final mural that Kairi had seen in her dream, the one of Kairi and the red headed girl linking arms. It finally dawned on Kairi. "…It's you! You're the girl!" Ginny nodded. "But how did you…?"

"I've been having these dreams about a girl with auburn haired girl and a spiky brown haired boy." Ginny began to explain, Kairi gasped. "When I wake up I just start drawing, I didn't even know what I'm drawing when I start. I think my dreams are about you."

"The spiky haired boy, in your dreams does he carry a sword that looks like a key?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, he does."

"Ok, the girl in your dreams is defiantly Kairi." Said Roxas.

"This is really strange." Kairi murmured.

"Who are the people around you I the picture?" Ginny asked.

Kairi looked down at the picture again. "That's Sora." She said pointing at the smaller picture of Sora. "The spiky haired boy." She added at Ginny's questioning look. "And that's Roxas and Naminé." She said pointing at the other two pictures.

"What?" Roxas said loudly taking the picture from Kairi. "Hey, it is us!" he said showing Naminé.

"Looks like Roxas and I do have something to do with your search." Said Naminé. "But who are these three?"

Ginny took the picture back. "The blond girl I've never seen before." Ginny told them. "That's my brother Ron, and that's Ha-" Ginny stopped.

"Who?"

Ginny shook her head; she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Ginny must really care about that boy. I wonder what happened to him?" Kairi suddenly had a thought. "Ginny, did he disappear?" She asked.

Ginny looked up at her and mumbled, "Yes."

"Of course, it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Roxas asked.

"In my dream the voice told me that my path would cross with another's because we both seek the same thing. My path is supposed to cross with Ginny's because we both seek the same thing." Kairi explained. "That's why our arms are linked in that picture, that's why Ginny ended up here, were supposed to go on this journey or whatever it is together."

"But, what is it you both seek?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"The ones that we love more then anything else." Kairi told him.

"So you do love Sora." Roxas laughed slightly, Kairi glared at him and he shut up.

"Sora," Kairi continued. "He disappeared as well."

"Journey." Ginny said quietly "We have to go on a journey to find them." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ginny, what's his name, you can tell us." Kairi said quietly.

Ginny opened her eyes and took a deep breath; she thought she might as well tell them, even if it killed her to say his name. "Harry…his name's Harry. He disappeared about a week ago, no one has any idea where he is or what happened to him."

"We're going to find him, Ginny." Naminé told her.

"But, what about my home?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"When the Heartless destroy worlds what's left of them end up in The End of World." Kairi told her. "But I'm sure there's a way to restore your world."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked them.

"This world, Destiny Islands, was destroyed by the Heartless and it's been completely restored." Kairi told her.

For the first time since she'd arrived here Ginny actually smiled. There was still hope for her world.

"So what do you say? Want to come on a journey to find Sora and Harry?" Kairi asked.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, she remembered how she wondered what her destiny was. Ginny had ended up here in Destiny Islands for a reason; it was time for Ginny to have her own adventure. Ginny looked up at Kairi, Roxas and Naminé, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's about time I had an adventure of my own."

Ginny followed Kairi, Roxas and Naminé out of the small cave, Ginny couldn't wait to see what this new world looked like. Ginny was the last to leave the cave, when she stepped outside her breath was taken away. This was one of the most beautiful places Ginny had ever seen. The Island was covered in lush green forest, the beach was covered in white sand, and the water was crystal blue. Ginny remembered the island she'd drawn, this was it the island was real.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Kairi said smiling.

"You live here?"

"No, I live on the main Island." Kairi told her.

"Oh, so you all live on the main Island?" Ginny asked.

"Um…well…" Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas and Naminé don't really live around here." Said Kairi.

"Huh? I thought you and Naminé were twins." Said Ginny.

"No, we're not twins." Kairi sighed. "You know the Heartless?"

Ginny shivered slightly. "Yes."

"When a strong Hearted person turns to the darkness in their hearts and becomes a Heartless an empty shell is left behind." Naminé began. "This empty shell starts to act with a will of it's own but they don't have a heart, this empty shell is called a Nobody. In some cases they look almost exactly like their originals, so that's why I look like Kairi."

"Wait, you're a Nobody?" Ginny said loudly.

"Yeah she is, and so am I." Said Roxas.

Ginny just looked at them in horror.

"It's ok Ginny, Roxas and Naminé aren't evil or anything." Kairi told her.

"Err…right." Ginny mumbled trying to get over the shock. "I'm sorry, guess I'm still getting used to all these different worlds, and the Heartless…and everything else."

"It's ok, I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me." Kairi said sympathetically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Destiny Islands was destroyed by the Heartless about two years ago, but thanks to Sora it was completely restored." Kairi told her.

"So there's still hope for your world, Ginny." Naminé said brightly.

Ginny started smiling again.

Kairi remembered a question that had been bothering her for weeks "Ginny, are you a princess?"

Ginny looked at her a strange expression on her face then laughed. "No way, I'm a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Naminé's a witch." Said Roxas.

"You are?" Ginny asked.

"Um…I'm a different type of witch, I control peoples memories." Naminé told her. "I could take all of Roxas's memories apart and give him new ones right now."

"It's not like you haven't done that before." Roxas mumbled Naminé stomped on his foot and he let out a gasp of pain.

"What kind of a witch are you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm nothing special." Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at a large rock. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The rock started to hover slightly above the ground.

"Wow."

"I can also cast heaps of other spells and jinxes." Ginny told them. "Like this." She pointed her wand at Roxas.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to cast a simple jinx on you." Said Ginny.

"But-"

Roxas didn't manage to say anything else before Ginny said loudly, "Stupify!"

Roxas was knocked back a couple of feet and feel to the ground. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard." Ginny apologized. "Harry did always say I can do pretty powerful jinxes."

"That's really cool." Kairi said in awe and Naminé giggled slightly.

"I have a feeling that's going to come in handy against the Heartless." Said Kairi.

"As long as you don't use your magic on me anymore I'm fine with it." Roxas said a little angrily.

"I'm sorry Roxas." Ginny repeated.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas told her.

"Look, it's almost sunset." Naminé pointed out.

"Come on!" Kairi cried pulling Ginny and Naminé by the wrist towards a small shack near the waterfall, Naminé quickly grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him along. The four entered the shack and headed up the small stairs until they reached the bridge that connected the islet to the island. Kairi lead the way to the oddly shaped tree. She jumped up on the trunk of the tree, Ginny and Naminé did the same, Roxas decided to just lean against the tree instead.

"The sunset looks really beautiful from here." Kairi told them.

Ginny looked out towards the ocean, Kairi was right.

Kairi, Ginny, Naminé and Roxas all sat there in silence watching the sun slowly set over the ocean. Kairi couldn't believe how much had happened in one day. First she lost Sora, then she found Roxas and released Naminé, and now Ginny had suddenly appeared on the island. She was glad Ginny was here because now she knew she hadn't lost Sora for nothing.

"Kairi, what's your story?" Ginny suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"You told me your island was destroyed and then Sora managed to restore it, how did that all happen?"

"Well, I guess the first thing you have to know is I'm the Seventh Princess Heart and that Sora is a Keyblade master, and so is my other best friend Riku. I'm a Keybearer as well." Kairi began.

"Hey, what about me?" Roxas interrupted.

"Sorry, Roxas is a Keybearer too." Kairi added.

"What's a Keyblade?" Ginny asked.

"This." Roxas threw out his arm and a key shaped sword appeared in his hand. Ginny had seen quite a few weapons in her History of Magic textbooks, but Roxas's Keyblade was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen.

"Of course not all Keyblades look like Oathkeeper." Kairi told her, Ginny guessed Oathkeeper was the name of Roxas's Keyblade. "Anyway, my story begins when Sora, Riku and I decided to build a raft to visit other worlds…"

Kairi took about 20 minutes to explain her long story to Ginny; she tried very hard to tell her everything she could remember. Ginny seemed to take in every word.

"Wow, Sora gave up his own heart for you. That's so romantic." Ginny said when Kairi had finished. "And he fought his way threw all those worlds just to save you."

"Yeah." Kairi sighed. "Anyway, what's your story?" She asked Ginny.

"Mines nowhere near as exciting." Ginny mumbled.

"I want to hear it." Said Roxas.

"Come on Ginny." Kairi encouraged her.

"Ok," Ginny sighed. "My story started about five years ago when I started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had a huge crush on Harry - oh I forgot to tell you, Harry is really famous in our world because he was the only one to survive the killing curse and managed to defeat the dark lord at the age of one." Ginny told them all about Hogwarts and Harry, she explained how she was possessed by the Dark Lord Voldermort in her first year and how Harry saved her. She told them about Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry of Magic and the battle with the Death Eaters they had had at the end of the previous year. She explained that Harry had only broken up with her because he wanted to protect her, but she wasn't sure if he loved her.

"Ginny, if he want's to protect you then I think that means he loves you." Kairi told her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean he kissed you in front of fifty people for crying out loud." Said Roxas.

"I guess." Ginny giggled.

"It's getting late." Naminé pointed out, the others looked round they hadn't noticed how dark it was. "I think we should start looking for Sora and Harry."

"Naminé, how are we going to get to another world?" Roxas asked.

Ginny looked at Kairi expecting an answer but Kairi had none, Kairi hadn't really thought about how she was going to get off the island.

"Roxas we come from Darkness." Said Naminé.

"Yeah, and…?"

Naminé jumped off the tree. "We can open dark portals." She held out her arm and a large black portal opened.

"Oh, right." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Naminé, your amazing." Said Kairi as she and Ginny jumped off the tree.

"Thankyou." Naminé smiled then stepped through the portal.

"See you on the other side." Roxas said before stepping through after her.

Kairi stopped and turned to take one last look at the island.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, just taking a last look." Kairi told her before stepping through after Roxas and Naminé.

Ginny looked around the island then stepped through the dark portal. She had no idea what lay on the other side, but she was ready, this was her adventure.

* * *

**The story is finally getting somewhere! Next chapter you'll get to see Kairi and Ginny in action and maybe start to find out what happened to Sora an Harry.**

**Till next time C-C-C ;)**


	8. Radiant Gardens

**Another Update! This chapter was abit of a challenge to write because so much happenes, I hope it's not two confusing. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my cousin Laura! Thankyou for proof reading my stories and being there for me no matter what! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I made sure I kept my promises.**

**Please Read and Review, I'd also love to here what Disney worlds you'd like Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé to visit!**

* * *

**Radiant Gardens:**

_Where am I?_

_Who's there?_

_Darkness everywhere…_

_I cannot speak._

_I cannot breathe._

_Help me!_

_Ginny!_

_Kairi!_

* * *

Ginny feel out of the dark portal onto the cold stone ground. She groaned slightly and stood up.

"You ok?"

Ginny looked up and saw Kairi, Roxas and Naminé sanding in front of her. They looked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny said dusting herself off. "That's even worse then travelling by Floo Powder."

"What powder?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, nothing." Said Ginny.

"So, where are we?" Kairi asked.

"I think you now." Naminé said simply.

Kairi looked at her, how could Kairi possibly know where they were. Naminé sighed then pointed to an old broken down castle that could be seen in the distance. "This is Hollow Bastion! We're in Hollow Bastion!"

"Kairi, calm down."

Kairi glared at Roxas.

"So now what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…right…" Kairi turned away from Roxas. "We should go find Leon and the others."

"Who?"

"They're friends." Kairi told Ginny. "Come on!"

The four ran down a fight of stone stairs and found themselves in the middle of a market place. Kairi couldn't believe how vibrate and alive the town had become. "It's changed so much." She said under her breath.

"Huh?"

Kairi turned to Ginny and saw the confused look on her face. "This is where Sora gave up his heart for me." Kairi told her. "Last time I was here it was swarming with Heartless."

"Oh." Ginny murmured quietly.

"Do you have any idea where Leon and the others are, Kairi?" Naminé suddenly asked.

"Ah…well…no…" Kairi trailed off. She looked round the market place for something to help her. Then she spotted it, an oversized white duck wearing a top hat. He looked like Donald; he had to be able to help them. Kairi quickly ran over to him and the others followed close behind.

"Excuse me sir?" Kairi asked, the duck turned round and looked up at her.

"How may I help you?" He asked, Kairi heard Ginny let out a gasp of surprise.

"We were wondering if you might know where Leon and the others might be?" Kairi asked politely, she could tell this duck wouldn't want to be spoken to rudely.

"Squall Leonheart? Ah yes, The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Yes you'll find him at that old wizards house, just follow the pain path and you'll be there before you know it." The duck told them.

"Thank you, sir." Kairi thanked him but before she left she had something else to ask him. "Um…Sir, you wouldn't happen to be related to Donald Duck in any way, would you?"

"Why, you know Donald? Yes I am related to him, I'm his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Why do you ask?" Scrooge asked her.

"Oh, no reason, I just noticed the resemblance. Thanks again." Kairi and the others headed off.

"You're welcome!" they heard Scrooge call.

Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé ran through the small cramped streets of Hollow Bastion. Kairi looked at every building they passed trying to figure which house belonged to the old wizard. She was concentrating so hard that only a horrified scream form Ginny was able to pull Kairi away from her search. She looked up and saw that about 20 Heartless had appeared out of nowhere. Kairi stopped and called on her Keyblade, Roxas did the same.

"Naminé, stay with me." He told her firmly.

"Ginny, your wand!" Kairi yelled.

Ginny pulled her wand out without question but still wasn't sure which spell to use.

Kairi called on her Keyblade and held it firmly. "Let's go!" She yelled. Kairi, Roxas and Ginny all rushed into battle with the Heartless while Naminé tried her best to stay whit Roxas.

Ginny aimed her wand at one of the small Heartless, it look exactly like the ones that attacked her and pulled her into the darkness. The creature suddenly jumped at her, Ginny only had a split second to react.

"Reducto!" She screamed the Heartless flew back and evaporated into a cloud of black smoke. Ginny smiled slightly; maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

Kairi slashed at the Heartless with her Keyblade, after a few hit's the Heartless would disappear. But unfortunately they kept appearing out of nowhere. She heard Roxas shout, she looked round saw that Naminé was being attacked, she was backed against a wall trying to fight them off with her sketchbook. Kairi slashed at few more Heartless and desperately tried to make her way over to Naminé.

"Naminé, hold on!" She heard Roxas shout.

Kairi looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny blasting Heartless with various spells and jinxes. Kairi had almost reached Naminé when she suddenly felt pain surge threw her and she fell to the ground. Kairi rolled over and Heartless jumped on her, but a moment latter it jumped of her as strange digital columns started appearing out of the ground and attacked the Heartless. Kairi saw a flash of red hair and then Ginny was looking down at her concerned.

"Kairi are you ok?" She asked.

"Not really." Kairi said quietly, she was feeling very weak.

"Give her this." Said a kind voice.

Ginny took something from the person and held it over Kairi, a moment latter it burst into beautiful green light and Kairi felt completely healthy again.

"Naminé, is she ok?" Kairi asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Came Naminé's weary voice.

Kairi sat up and looked round, the Heartless were gone.

"Are you feeling better?" Kairi looked up and saw Aerith.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi said smiling. "Thanks."

"What was that thing?" Roxas asked referring to the strange digital collum things that had saved them.

"That's the town's defence mechanism." Aerith told them. "I'm guessing you're here to see Leon and the others?"

Kairi nodded.

"Ok, follow me." Said Aerith.

Ginny helped Kairi too her feet and they started to follow Aerith. As they walked Kairi couldn't help noticing that Naminé was leaning against Roxas for support, apparently the shock hadn't quite warn off yet.

Finally they reached a small house with umbrellas sticking out of the holes in the roof. Kairi smiled.

"Are we going in there?" Ginny asked.

"Yep." Roxas answered.

Aerith walked up to the door of the house and opened it. "Don't be shy." She said then walked inside.

Ginny looked at Kairi, Kairi gave a small nod and the four headed inside. Inside was a cramped little room, I the centre of the room stood a large cauldron with many books scattered around it, there was also a small bed and a large computer situated near the door. The man sitting in front the computer turned round in his chair and smiled, he had shot blond hair with a large spike at the front and was chewing on what appeared to be a toothpick. "Well look how it is, I wondered when we'd be seein' you." He said with a strong accent.

"We missed you."

Ginny hadn't noticed that another woman was standing near the computer. She had sort black hair and was wearing a huge smile.

"How are these three?" The man asked gesturing to Ginny, Roxas and Naminé.

"Oh right," Kairi said looking at her three friends. "This is Ginny, Roxas and Naminé." Kairi introduced them. "And this is of course Aerith." Kairi said nodding towards the kind brunet who'd saved them moments before. "And this is Cid," The blond haired man nodded. "And Yuffie." Yuffie smiled widely and waved.

"I didn't know you had a twin, Kairi?" Yuffie said looking closely at Naminé. "And is this Sora's twin or something?" she said pointing at Roxas.

"I'm not Sora's twin!" Roxas said loudly.

"Naminé and Roxas and mine and Sora's Nobodys." Kairi told then.

"Nobodys?" Yuffie asked in alarm. "But they're dangerous!"

"Calm down, Yuffie."

They all looked up and saw a man with long brown hair and a large scar across his face standing in the doorway. "They're not dangerous." He told them calmly.

"How do you know?" Yuffie demanded.

"Because if we were dangerous we would've attacked you by now." Roxas said coldly.

"Roxas don't." Naminé warned him.

"Exactly." The man said walking into the room and closing the door. Ginny started to feel claustrophobic for some strange reason. "It's good to see you again, Kairi." The man said turning to her.

"It's good to see you too, Leon." Kairi replied.

The man smiled but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "I get the feeling you're here because something has happened?"

"Yes," Kairi said quietly.

"What's happened, Kairi?" Aerith asked kindly.

Kairi wasn't sure how to say it but she knew she'd find a way. "Sora's gone missing." She told them simply.

"What do you mean?"

"It happened really quickly," Kairi started. "Sora and I were…um…mucking around when it suddenly went dark, he told me to leave and he ran off. I tried to follow him but I didn't reach him in time." Kairi explained everything that happened with Roxas and Naminé. Then she and Ginny explained how Harry had gone missing as well and how Ginny had ended up in Destiny Islands.

"So Sora and Harry are both missing?"

"Yes, and we know there together…somewhere."

"And I'm guessing you four are going to try and find them?" Leon asked.

"That's the plan." Kairi replied.

"We'll try and help you as much as we can." Aerith told them.

"Thankyou." Said Ginny.

"It's feels sort of strange being back in Hollow Bastion." Kairi said for no particular reason.

"Oh, this isn't Hollow Bastion any more Kairi, it's called Radiant Gardens now." Yuffie corrected her.

"Oh, right." Said Kairi.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the computer, Cid turned back to the computer and typed a few things.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"Ansem's Computers been breached, I'll go find the problem." Cid told him then rushed off.

"Ansem?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain latter." Said Kairi.

It went quiet for a moment and then there was a loud crack. Everyone looked round and saw an old man appear out of a puff of smoke. He had long grey hair and beard, wore dark blue robes and a pointed dark blue hat.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" He asked looking at Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé.

"Merlin, you remember Kairi?" said Aerith.

"Why yes, The Seventh Princess of Heart." Merlin said beaming. "But who are these three."

Ginny couldn't believe it, this was Merlin the Wizard. In her world he'd died centuries ago, but apparently he was still alive in this world.

"I'm-I'm Ginny." Ginny stuttered.

"I'm Roxas and this is Naminé." Roxas added.

"Pleaser to meet you all, but if you don't mind me asking why are you all here?"

Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé retold the whole story to Merlin. By now they were getting pretty sick of it.

"So you're going on a quest are you?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Then I think you're all going to need better suited travailing clothes." Said Merlin.

Ginny looked down at her Jacket and jeans, he was right she couldn't travel to other worlds in these. "If you all line up I should be able to fix that for you."

The four of them lined up and looked at one another worriedly. Kairi knew Merlin was powerful but he did have a habit of making mistakes if he wasn't careful.

"Now let's see." He said looking at them carefully. "Ah, I know exactly what to do."

He raised his wand and pointed it at the four of them, a few seconds latter they were all completely surrounded by sparkling blinding light. For a few seconds Ginny felt naked, as if her clothes had completely melted away, but a moment latter she felt what felt like warm cloth wrapping around her. After a few more seconds the blinding light faded and they were able to look at themselves. Ginny saw that her jacket, shirt and jeans had completely disappeared. Instead she was now wearing a small white dress, dark three quarter length pants underneath, and a short-sleeved light blue jacket that cut off just above her knees. The jacket was done up by a small zip and she also had a small belt. Ginny now wore blue and white shoes that were a cross between sneakers and boots and also had light blue fingerless gloves and a few bracelets.

Kairi looked at her new clothes, they were still pink and she still had the small white under dress and zips. But instead of the zips going all the way down they stopped halfway, the pink over dress was a little longer and there was string criss-crossing over the zips. Kairi had the same belt but she had new jewellery and had the same fingerless gloves Ginny had in pink.

Naminé still had her old white dress underneath but she now wore a gold embroidered white over dress, it had a zip that went all the way to the bottom but stopped halfway. She had a small white belt and slightly more shoe like sandals.

Roxas had his old shirt, pants and shoes, but his jacket had now become a lot longer and his shirt now had long sleeves. He had a glove on hand but he still had his old bracelet and rings on the other.

"Wow." They all whispered.

"I take it you like them?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, they're amazing!" Kairi told him. "Thankyou."

The door to Merlins house suddenly burst open and a small blue fuzzy creature came rushing in. Ginny smiled, it was the strangest dog she'd ever seen but she thought it looked very cute.

"Hey little guy, are you ok?" Ginny asked it and kneeled down.

They heard a shout and the little blue dog ran towards Ginny and jumped into her arms. A moment latter Cid appeared looking puffed.

"Where'd…he go?!" Cid demanded.

The little blue dog stuck out his large tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ginny asked.

"That thing broke into Ansem's computer." Cid told them.

"How could a dog do that?" asked Naminé.

"He's not a dog, he's an alien created by a mad scientist. He can lift things 5000 times his own wait and has a brain like a super computer." Leon told them.

"Really?" Ginny said smiling at the little creature in her arms. "Do you have a name?"

The creature nodded then said, "Stitch."

Ginny got an idea. "Stitch, were going to different worlds and trying to find two boys that've gone missing, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"What?" Roxas said loudly.

"Think about it, Stitch could really come in handy." Said Ginny.

"Ginny does have a point." Kairi agreed.

"Stitch what do you think? What to come with us?"

Stitch nodded enthusiastically. "Ih!"

Ginny took that to mean yes. "It's settled then."

"Good riddens." Cid muttered.

Should we get going?" Ginny asked.

"Just how are you planing on getting to other worlds?" Leon asked stooping them in their tracks.

"Black portals." Kairi answered.

"Hum, I don't think that's the best way to travel." He said.

"How are you going to travel then?" Kairi asked.

"I'll take care of it." Leon told them. "You four can go look around the town if you'd like."

Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé looked at one another. Roxas shrugged and they left the small cramped house. They didn't know what Leon was doing but they did want to have a look around.

* * *

Sora stumbled aimlessly through the never-ending darkness. How had he ended up here? He had no idea. His last memory was of a bright blinding light and being completely knocked out. When he'd woken up all he could see was never-ending darkness. He'd been walking for what felt like days, he wanted to get out, he wanted to see light again. Sora fell to his knees and started to cry, he wanted to feel warmth he wanted to see her smile.Speak her name… 

Sora looked up, he still couldn't see anything but he'd defiantly heard a voice. What he wouldn't give to hear it again, it had been so long since he'd heard anything.

Speak her name, she is your light, speak her name… 

Sora sat there for a while until he finally had the strength to speak her name. One word, one name, one light.

"Kairi!"

Suddenly Sora was surrounded by light, he shielded his eyes it was so bright. After about a minute Sora guessed it was safe and opened his eyes. He looked round and saw he was sitting on the bank of a massive lake that was surrounded by a thick forest it seemed to go on forever. Sora could hear the sound of water splashing and the wind blowing threw the trees. Sora didn't care that he had no idea where he was, he was just happy to be out of the darkness.

* * *

Harry lay still on his back to weak to move. How long had he been wonder through the darkness? Days, weeks, months, years? It didn't really matter anymore; there was no way out of here all that was left for Harry was to sink into nothingness.It's not over, Harry, just speak her name… 

Harry's eyes flew open, he'd heard a voice he was sure of it, but he was far too weak to respond.

You have strength within you, just speak the name of the one you love… 

Her name? He pondered what the voice meant for a moment. The voice couldn't mean Hermione because Harry didn't love her. It could only mean Ginny, yes it had to be Ginny she was the only person Harry ever truly loved. Harry wasn't even sure if his voice worked anymore but it was worth a shot.

"Ginny." He rasped.

There was a sudden explosion of light. Harry lay perfectly still and closed his eyes, he did know wether to move or not. Harry felt to his surprise that the ground he was laying on was now damp. He opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever, he say bright blue sky above him. He sat up and found himself sitting on the bank of a lake that was surrounded by thick forest. Harry sighed; he crawled over to the water and splashed some of it on his face. Harry felt more alive now; he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Harry heard footsteps behind him; he pulled out his wand and got to his feet as quickly as he could. He turned round and saw a boy with brown spiky hair carrying a large key like sword standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded pointing his wand at the boy's heart. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No!" The boy said loudly raising his sword. "Are you a Heartless?"

"A Heartless? No!" Harry replied, he lowered his and slightly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sora." He replied. "Who are you?"

"Harry." Harry answered. "Do you work for Voldermort?" Harry highly doubted Sora worked for Voldermort but thought he better check.

"Voldermort, who's that?" Sora asked.

Harry put his wand away and Sora made his Keyblade disappear.

"I'm sorry, I've been walking around in the darkness for ages." Harry apologised. "I'm a little jumpy."

"Me too." Said Sora. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are, do you?"

"No idea." Harry sighed. "Got any ideas on who to get out of here?"

Sora shook his head. "No, it seems to just go no forever"

Harry smiled slightly and asked, "So Sora what's you story, how'd you end up here?"

"That's a long story, it's take forever." Sora laughed slightly.

"Seeing as were stuck here with no way out," Said Harry. "We've got nothing but time."

* * *

**Long chapter I know, but I just wanted to put so much in. Looks like Kairi and Ginny were right about Sora and Harry being together. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your suggestions for Disney worlds you'd like to see them visit. Untill next time please R&R!**

**C-C-C**


	9. Gummi Ship: Mark Two

**Yes, I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry it's taken me forever but I got heeps of homework at school and I had my laptop taken away from me for the Holidays. I'm going away for eight weeks with my school (it's a program my school runs where we live with other students for eight weeks and we do everyting for ourselves) I don't know if I'll be able to do a lot of my Fanfics but I'll try.**

**Anyway, this chapter took me like forever! I've rewritten it so many times and it still isn't any good but it's just a filler chapter anyway. If it's too confusing then I'll try and rewrite again. I do hope you like it and please leave me a review, also I'd love some more Disney World ideas for them to visit.**

* * *

Gummi Ship: Mark 2: 

Ginny stopped at an accessory store and looked carefully at the many things for sale. She whished she could buy them all but she hadn't any money, she sighed and moved on. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Kairi and Naminé talking quietly and Roxas taking a look at the Armour Store. She smiled at her new friends, it was amazing what had happened to her in the last day, scary at times, but amazing none the less. Ginny felt Stich pulling on her jacket, she picked him up and headed towards another store. Ginny was glad to be here but she wished she could share this with Ron and Hermione, and more importantly Harry.

Ginny began to wonder about Harry. Where was he? Was he safe? Is he with Sora like Kairi had said? There was a loud shout from around a corner which broke Ginny from her thoughts. She was about to call Kairi and the others, but she saw that Kairi and Roxas were caught in an argument over something he wanted to buy.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked Stich.

"Go help!" said Stich, Ginny nodded and they headed to the source of the shout.

Ginny hurried around a few corners until she finally found them, three little pixies had been cornered buy some mean looking Heartless. Stich jumped out of Ginny's arms and pulled two guns out of nowhere. Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at the Heartless.

"_Reducto!_" she shouted. "_Expeliarmus!_"

She continued to send curses and jinxes at the Heartless as they came running towards her. Stich shot plasma balls at them with his gun. Ginny had been afraid at first but this was now becoming a lot easier. One Heartless tried to jump over the others but Ginny was too quick. She hit the Heartless square in the face. After a few more curses and plasma balls all the Heartless were finally gone.

Ginny turned to the three pixies and smiled. One had short brown hair, with one blue eye and one green eye, and wore a bright blue skirt and a white tank top. Another had blond hair that was tied up in an unusual hairstyle; she wore a bright yellow top and orange skirt. The third had short grey hair, red eyes and wore black instead of bright colours.

"Are you three alright?" Ginny asked.

"We're fine thanks to you." The brown haired one replied. "I'm Yuna," she introduced herself.

"I'm Rikku!" the blond one said excitedly.

"Paine." The grey haired one said in an uninterested tone.

"It's nice to meat you." Ginny said smiling.

"What's your name?" Rikku asked.

"Ginny," Ginny replied. "And this is Stich." She added.

"Well Ginny and Stich, the Gullwings are now indebted to you, is there anything we can do for you?" Yuna asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Ginny told them.

"Well, when you need our help just come and find us." Paine told her.

"Ginny!" Ginny heard Kairi call, a few moments latter Kairi, Roxas and Naminé appeared. "Where'd you go?"

"I came to help the Gullwings." Ginny told her.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Is that Sora?" Rikku asked looking at Roxas.

"No I'm Roxas." Roxas told them.

"Sorry about her." Paine said putting a hand over Rikku's mouth.

"We better be going." Said Yuna. "But if you ever need anything, Ginny, remember the Gullwings are at your service."

"Ok, I will." Ginny smiled and the three pixies disappeared.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not Sora!" Roxas complained.

"Roxas, you are Sora, you're his Nobody, and you can't change that." Naminé told him calmly.

"I guess a bit of the Organization is still in me. Sorry." Roxas apologised.

Ginny felt a little sorry for Roxas and Naminé, they had no real identity. Sure, their personalities were different from Sora and Kairi's, but everything else was exactly like their originals.

"Maybe we should head back to Merlin's." Naminé suggested.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed.

The four headed back towards the Wizards small cluttered house. Ginny was glad she didn't have a Nobody, the thought of having a copy of herself walking around creped Ginny out a bit.

Little did Ginny or the others know that they were being watched. Standing in the shadows of a large building was a hooded figure, the person didn't move or make a sound, they just stood there and watched Ginny and the others walk past. The person eyes stayed fixed on Ginny. The only part of their face that was visible was their lips, which slowly turned into a curl smile as they saw Ginny and Kairi laugh together. The hooded person pushed a few strands of short blond hair behind their ear, turned round and disappeared into the shadows completely unseen.

* * *

"So what do you recon Leon's got in mind for transportation?" Roxas asked.

"No idea." Kairi sighed. "I just hope it'll help us find Sora and Harry fast."

"Yeah." Ginny murmured.

They entered the small house and found Leon, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie talking in hushed tones.

"Hey, what's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Bout time you got here." Said Cid.

"We got…distracted." Kairi said quietly.

"We just received a message from the King." Leon told them.

"The King?"

"Yeah, but it's not good news." Leon shook his head. "It looks like the Heartless are on the rise again, they've been destroying worlds without us even noticing."

"How are they doing that?" Kairi asked in alarm.

"It looks like they're using the darkness to create an elusion of a world being there, even though the actual world has been destroyed." Aerith explained.

"Must be pretty powerful if even Ansem's Computer can't pick it up." Yuffie exclaimed.

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked.

"We know this because of you Ginny, your world was destroyed, you saw it happen, but according to Ansem's Computer your world still exists." Leon told her.

"So, what can we do?" Kairi asked.

"Well Kairi, it's up to you to save the worlds from the Heartless." Aerith said simply.

"It's up to me?!"

"You are a Keybearer; it's your duty to protect the worlds from darkness."

"Isn't there someone else? I haven't been a Keybearer very long." Kairi pointed out.

"Who else is there, Kairi?" Roxas interrupted her. "Sora's missing and Riku's with the King. You and I are the only Keybearers left; it's up to you, Ginny, Naminé and I to stop the Heartless."

"Come on Kairi, it'll be our own adventure! I know how much you wished you could've gone with Sora on his journeys when he was trying to stop the Heartless." Said Naminé.

"It'll be your chance to prove you're just as strong as Sora and Riku." Roxas added.

"Your right," Kairi said quietly. "But what about finding Sora and Harry? That's what we set out to do, we can't just forget about them."

"Maybe not," They all looked at Merlin who'd appeared out of nowhere. "It seems to me that the Heartless may have something to do with Sora and Harry's disappearance. So if you want to find Sora and Harry you'll have to find out what the Heartless are planning and who's behind it."

"You're a Keybearer and a Princess of Heart Kairi; it's finally your time to protect the worlds and the ones you love." Naminé said placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "But you won't have to do it alone; Roxas, Ginny and I will be with you no matter what. We'll find Sora and Harry and protect the worlds."

Kairi sighed and turned to Ginny who'd only spoken once the entire time. "Well Ginny, what do you think we should do?"

Ginny scratched Stiches head and smiled. "Everything happens for a reason." She said simply. "Roxas and Naminé are right, it's your time to save the worlds and I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Kairi smiled widely.

"But how will we know which worlds to visit?" Roxas asked.

"Each world sets of a sort of distress signal if Heartless are present, the more Heartless the stronger the signal." Leon answered. "Just follow the signals."

"And how are we going to get to these worlds?" Ginny asked.

"Glad you asked, follow me." Leon told them.

Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé followed Leon and the others to the Bailey, once they reached the Bailey they found a large ship hovering above it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Unfortunately no, this isn't the Gummi Ship this is the Gummi Ship: Mark Two." Cid said simply.

"Gummi ship?!" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, Sora, Donald and Goofy used the Gummi Ship to reach other worlds. And it's not made out of the Gummy you're thinking of." Kairi told her.

"What's the difference between this one and the other Gummi ship?"

"Nothing, they're exactly the same."

Everyone looked round and saw a dog like creature wearing a red jacket and blue pants walking towards them. He held out his hand to Kairi and smiled. "The name's Max."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi said shaking his hand. "I'm Kairi and this is Ginny, Roxas, Naminé and Stich." Max greeted the others and smiled, Kairi recognised something about that smile. "Um, you don't happen to be related to Goofy by any chance?"

"You know my Dad?" Max exclaimed.

"Your what?!"

"Goofy has a son?!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I know." Max admitted.

"I'll say!"

"Roxas!"

"Anyway, I'm the pilot of this Gummi ship, and don't worry I'm no where near as clumsy as my Dad." Max told them.

Kairi and Roxas both let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"The paths Sora, Donald and Goofy travelled along to other worlds have closed." Leon told. "But the Heartless have created new paths you can travel through."

"Great." Kairi nodded.

"You guys better get going, it's not like the Heartless are going to wait around." Said Yuffie.

"Right." Said Kairi. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Ginny and Naminé said in unison.

Kairi, Ginny, Roxas, Naminé and Stich said goodbye to Leon and the others and hoped on board the Gummi Ship; Mark Two. Just before Kairi got on board the Ship to depart she looked up at the sky and smiled slightly.

"Sora," she spoke softly. "I'm coming."

* * *

Worlds away Sora opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked when he saw Sora's alarmed expression.

"Um…yeah…it's just a heard a voice." Sora told him. "It kinda sounded like Kairi."

"Kairi, she's your girlfriend right?"

"I wish." Sora muttered.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She said 'I'm coming.'" Sora said looking out over the vast never ending lake. "Maybe…maybe she's trying to find me."

"I bet she is, Sora." said Harry.

"Do you recon anyone's looking for you?" Sora asked Harry.

Harry just shook his head. "My world's been destroyed Sora, if anyone did make it out I don't think they'd be bothering to try and find me."

"What about Ron and Hermione? They'd be looking for you…and what about Ginny?" Sora pointed out.

Harry felt his heart lurch when he heard her name. He'd left her behind to try and protect her but she ended up in danger anyway. His stomach churned at the thought of Ginny being devoured by the darkness.

"Harry?"

"It doesn't matter if anyone's looking for me or not, I kind of like it here. No Dark Lord, no war, no chosen one." Said Harry.

"So, you just want to stay here forever?"

"Maybe…I don't know what I want anymore." Harry sighed.

"Hey, keep thinking positive Harry, I bet there is someone out there looking who loves you and is looking for you right now." Sora tried to cheer him up.

Harry didn't know why but he felt his heart lift slightly when he heard Sora's words.

"You know what Sora, you're right."

Sora smiled a big cheesy grin. "Come on, let's try and find some food I'm starving."

* * *

**Yeah, not the best chapter but they will get better.**

**Hope you leave a review and a suggestion for a disney world. ;)**


	10. New Land

**That's right I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever but towards the end of last year I went away on a school trip for 2 months then I had my laptop taken away for another couple of months. I finally got a new laptop but I got hit by masive writers block and heaps of home work. But finaly I got over the writers block and figured out a way to balance out my homework and writing fanfics. Anyway I probably won't update as frequently as before But I'm going to do my best to update us much as possible.**

**Ok, Kairi, Ginny, Roxas and Naminé finaly travel to their first Disney world, wonder what they'll find? (I know the name is really lame but I couldn't think of anything else)**

New Land:

Ginny sat quietly in her seat on bored the Gummi Ship; she was feeling a little nervous and queasy. Ginny had never really experienced motion sickness before so she didn't want to move just in case she couldn't handle it. Naminé was sitting in the seat next to Ginny quietly sketching a drawing of the Gummi Ship. She looked up and noticed Ginny's pale face.

"Ginny, are you alright?" she asked.

Ginny turned her head and smiled slightly. "Just feeling a little sick, that's all."

"You're not a good flyer?"

"No, I'm usually a great flyer! When I get on a broom nothing get's in my way. I just don't understand why I'm feeling sick now." Ginny told her.

"Well, there's one big difference between this and flying on a broom. When you're flying on a broom your in control of where you go, on the Gummi ship you don't have any control and you get motion sickness." Naminé explained.

"Oh, yeah, that actually makes sense." Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry, we just have to try and take your mind off it, that's all." Naminé said smiling.

"Hey guys, come over here." Kairi called the other two.

Naminé and Ginny joined Kairi at one of the Gummi Ships' large windows. Once Ginny looked outside her jaw dropped. Outside was a sea of never-ending stars of all different colours and sizes. It was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen, she even forgot about her motion sickness.

"Amazing, isn't it." Kairi sighed.

"Yeah…" Ginny agreed quietly.

"It's pretty hard to believe that every single one is a completely different world." Naminé murmured.

"And the people in them have no idea that of the other worlds that surround them." Kairi added.

"So, every single one is another world?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"Yes, every single one." Naminé answered.

"See, you're never as alone as you think." Kairi said smiling.

The three girls continued to watch the stars from the window for a while. No one spoke, they just sat quietly enjoying how beautiful and peaceful the worlds appeared to be. Kairi felt a slight pain in her heart as she realised that Sora could be stuck in any one of these worlds. The task of finding Sora had never seemed more impossible.

"_Don't give up Kairi."_

Kairi's head shot up in surprise. She looked at Naminé in alarm, but Naminé seemed to be off in a world of her own. Had Kairi just heard Naminé's voice inside her head?

"_That's stupid."_ Kairi thought to her self.

"_No it isn't."_

Now Kairi knew she wasn't hearing things, Naminé's voice was defiantly inside her head. _"But how?"_

"_We were able to speak to one another before."_ Naminé pointed out.

"_Yes, but we were united when we did that."_ Kairi added.

"_True, but you and I are connected. I am your Nobody, Kairi, so even when we are not the same being we are still connected and able to communicate."_

"_You mean, we can communicate telepathically?" _Kairi asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Hey, this is pretty cool."_ Kairi laughed in her head.

"_Yeah, it is."_

"Hey guys, there you are."

Thee three girls looked behind them and saw Roxas had joined them. The girls smiled and invited Roxas to look out the window. Roxas looked out and he too became drawn in by the beauty of what lay outside. It felt like they'd been there for hours before they were finally broken from their trance by Stitch jumping onto Roxas's head and laughing loudly.

"Argh! Get It OFF!!" Roxas shouted.

"Stitch!" Ginny shouted as she ran forward and pulled Stitch of Roxas.

"Geez! What did I do?" Roxas demanded.

Stitch laughed evilly then blew a raspberry at Roxas.

"Ok, remind me again why he came with us? And give me one reason why I shouldn't teach the little beast a lesson!" Roxas growled and summoned Oathkeeper in an attempt to scare the little blue dog thing.

"Roxas don't." Naminé said warningly. Roxas looked up and his eyes met with her's, she didn't look angry, no she looked terrified. Roxas quickly made Oathkeeper disappear and apologised to Stitch.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine." He said quietly then sat down in a vacant seat.

"I think you owe him an apology, Stitch." Ginny whispered.

Stitch nodded and jumped into Roxas's lap. "Oh god what do you want this time?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sorry." Stitch apologised.

Roxas looked over at the three girls, they smiled and nodded. "Ok, but don't go jumping on me like that." Stitch nodded sincerely. "Friends?" Roxas held out his hand.

"Friends!" Stitch agreed shaking Roxas's hand.

"Hey Guys!" Max yelled to get there attention. "We're coming up to our first destination!"

* * *

Ginny looked at Kairi in worry. "Kairi, I'm not too sure about this." She murmured.

Kairi smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it's not scary or anything, we're just getting teleported down to the ground." Kairi explained.

"But I don't even know how to aparate." Ginny moaned.

"Aparate, what's that?" Kairi asked slightly confused.

"Well, err…" Ginny begun but was cut off by Max.

"Ok, you guys all ready?" He asked.

"Uh huh!" Kairi replied with a thumbs up.

"Wait! Where are Roxas and Naminé?!" Ginny shouted, she was getting desperate for ways to delay this teleportation thing.

"We're here." Roxas answered as he and Naminé joined the group.

"What were you guys doing?" Kairi inquired.

"Ah, nothing, don't worry…" Roxas trailed off.

The air begun to grow awkward as Roxas and Naminé tried to avoid looking at Kairi and Ginny.

"So…um…are you ready to go now?" Max asked in a desperate attempt break the silence.

"Uh…yeah, come on lets go!" Roxas said quickly.

Stitch came running out of no where and jumped into Naminé's arms. "Meega, nala kwishta!" He shouted in excitement.

"Of course, we can't forget Stitch." Kairi giggled. Ginny smiled but at the same time cursed inside her head, Stitch's absence was her last excuse to try and delay the teleportation thing.

"Ok everybody ready?" Max asked one last time.

"Yes." The others replied.

"Ok here we go!"

Ginny watched as Max went to pull a leaver to start the teleportation, one last thought flickered through her brain, what if this was like Floo Powder and you needed to shout your destination in order to make it to the right place. Ginny cursed in her mind again when she realised she didn't know what this world was called. Ginny was terrified; if this was anything like Floo Powder then she could end up anywhere, and be separated from Kairi, Roxas and Naminé. It was too late now, Max pulled the leaver and bright lights flashed before Ginny's eyes, eventually the lights disappeared and she found herself standing on the damp ground of a lush forest. That was by far one of the weirdest things that Ginny had experienced (and that's saying a lot), and what was even more amazing she'd been teleported from the Gummi ship to the ground without feeling a thing.

"Ginny, are you feeling ok?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the others. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied smiling.

"So, where are we exactly?" Roxas asked.

Kairi pulled a small note book sized item from her bag and looked at it. "According to this were in a world call 'New Land'." Kairi informed them.

"Wow, that's a really original name." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Do you want to get me started on how stupid 'The World That Never Was' sounds?" Kairi threatened.

"Ah no, no lets just forget I said anything. Um…what is that thing by the way, Kairi?" Roxas asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"This? It's a hand held computer Cid gave me." Kairi told them. "It contains information downloaded directly from Ansem's Computer, so we can use it to find out about what worlds we visit, learn about different objects we find, keep inventory, measure our levels-"

"Our Levels?" Roxas cut in.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Kairi admitted. "And look, it can take photos." Kairi demonstrated by taking a photo of Naminé and Ginny.

"That thing's pretty cool." Naminé said looking at the picture of herself and Ginny.

Roxas sighed while he watched the three girls take photo's of nearly everything they could see. "And my old friends in Twilight Town thought I was strange."

Roxas quickly got tired of watching the girls and wondered a few meters away. He looked around the forest and wonder what kind of people lived here. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw someone hiding behind a tree watching him. He looked directly at the person who was hiding in the shadows, and smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reassure them.

Who ever it was nodded slightly the emerged from their hiding place. From the shadows emerged a beautiful, dark skinned, young woman. (Three guesses who it is) She had long black hair, wore a simple cream cloth dress, and wore a blue beaded necklace with a white pendant around her neck. She simply continued to watch Roxas until her attention was interrupted by a loud giggle. The woman looked round and saw the other tree girls.

"Don't worry about them." Roxas said, regaining her attention. "They won't hurt you, they're just teenaged girls."

The woman just stared at him blankly. Roxas began to feel uncomfortable; maybe she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Um…I'm Roxas." Roxas said pointing to himself. "What's your name?"

"My name's Pocahontas." She replied.

Roxas sighed with relief; at least he now knew she could understand him. "So…err…"

"Roxas! Where are you?" Kairi shouted.

"I'm over here!" Roxas shouted back. "Maybe you should try opening your eyes." He added in a mumble. Unfortunately it appeared Pocahontas had heard him and she giggled slightly.

A few moments later Kairi, Ginny and Naminé joined Roxas.

"Oh, hello." Kairi said shyly when she realised Roxas had actually found someone.

"This is Pocahontas." Roxas introduced her. "And this is Kairi, Ginny and Naminé." He introduced each of the girls.

"Roxas! Kairi!" Stitch quickly came bounding out of no where and pulled out his two plasma guns.

"Stitch, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Heartless!" Stitch replied.

And just as Stitch had said dark shadows appeared on the ground and Heartless begun to materialize. Roxas, Kairi and Ginny sprung into action, Kairi and Roxas both called their Keyblades while Ginny pulled out her wand.

"_Naminé, try and protect Pocahontas_." Kairi told her.

"_Ok."_ Naminé agreed.

"Come on guys!" Kairi shouted.

She, Ginny and Roxas quickly began destroying as many Heartless as possible. Eventually the Heartless realised they didn't stand a chance and quickly backed off.

"These guys just don't quit, do they?" Ginny gasped trying to catch her breath.

"That's the problem with Heartless; you kill one and another ten replace it." Roxas sighed.

"Heartless? So that is what they are called?"

The four teens looked round at Pocahontas, it was the first time she'd said anything besides her name.

"Yes, have they been here very long?" Kairi asked.

"They only appeared when the white men arrived. They've been terrorising our village and destroying the peace here. My farther blames the white men for bringing such an evil creature into our home. But all the white men want is gold; I believe these so called Heartless are after something much greater." Pocahontas explained.

"Hmm, you're probably right."

"The problem is I don't have any idea what they're after." Pocahontas told them. "I was just going to ask Grandmother Willow if she knew anything about it."

"Maybe we should come with you, just in case they decide to attack again." Kairi suggested. "Who knows, we might be able to stop the Heartless from attacking your village."

Pocahontas agreed to take the new comers to see Grandmother Willow. In her heart Pocahontas hoped that these four would be able to help bring peace back to the forest. But she didn't get her hopes up; ever since the white men arrived things had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

After a few minuets of walking the group reached a large old Willow tree. Ginny sensed an extremely ancient and powerful presence emerging from the tree. She felt as if the tree was calling to her, the sensation scared her.

"So, does Grandmother Willow live here?" Roxas asked.

"I guess you could say that." Pocahontas said smiling.

Pocahontas led the others through the long, thin willow tree branches then headed towards the trunk of the tree.

"So…ah…where is she?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, you're not Sora's Nobody at all." Kairi whispered.

"Watch it!" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas called out.

Suddenly a large knot in the trunk of the tree formed into the face of an old woman and smiled. "It's good to see you again, my child." She said kindly.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Roxas said stepping back slightly.

"I see you've brought visitors. Are these the white men that you've spoken of?" The tree asked.

"Grandmother Willow, this is Kairi, Roxas, Ginny and Naminé. They're not the white men I was telling you about; but they tried to protect me instead of calling me a savage." Pocahontas explained. "They saved me from the dark creatures that tried to attack me."

"I see, then you must be the legendary wielders of the Keyblade." Grandmother Willow said turning her attention towards Kairi and Roxas.

**Sorry for the sudden cut of but I didn't want to make the chapter really long P I've also been thinking that Naminé needs a weapon, because she can't just keep standing around doing nothing so if anyone's got an idea for a weapon I'd love to hear it.**

**I hope you liked it, and I luv getting Reviews **


End file.
